


Fight me.

by Shaalara



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, I don't even know if Ganon's body can get sick and treated at hospitals but aaaanyway, M/M, just a quickie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:30:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6374809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaalara/pseuds/Shaalara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quickie based on a tumblr post about Ganon being sick and cute and unwillingly seducing a nurse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight me.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post: http://vcidgear.tumblr.com/post/141784455054/matutinexmelody-so-phangirl-landphil-what-do

_This is humiliating._ Ganon thought, stuck on a hospital bed.

Out of all the things he had been through, he found it hard to believe that a _lung disease_ would be what would bring him to be into the care of others. The doctors and nurses around him were all smiling and kind, looking down on him from their standing position. Ganon had never needed to look up to a person to meet their eyes, and now he knew that he hated doing that.

The disease wasn’t as serious as it was debilitating, and he would only be in the hospital for a day or two in order to get proper checks and medications to take home. Nurses came and went to check on him, and with each one his annoyance grew. On the second day of hospitalization, he finally got bored of being taken care of, longing for some action. He moved his pillows to form a sort of mountain on his bed just before a new nurse came in to check his vitals. He couldn’t see him properly but glanced to perceive blond, short hair, and an earring on his ear.

‘I’ve come to check your vitals.’ Said the nurse, quite perplexed by the mountain of pillows on his patient’s bed.

‘Fight me.’ Ganon answered.

The nurse’s eyes widened slightly before his mouth broke into a smile. He moved the pillows out of the way and grabbed Ganon’s right arm. ‘Maybe later.’ He said.

Not a word was spoken while the checks were ongoing. After stating that all was good, the nurse left, giving a simple smile before closing the door.

Ganon’s annoyance grew. His situation was not improving and there seemed to be nothing he could do about it.

A few hours later, the same nurse came in to check on him. Unsatisfied with not managing to get the man to do his bidding last time, Ganon insisted again.

As he started to talk, his lungs acted up, causing him to fall into a coughing fit, unable to breathe properly. The nurse propped him up and gave him a glass of water, staying with him until the fit stopped.

‘I think I’ll pass on the fight.’ Said the nurse smiling once Ganon was calmed down and checked. ‘I have a feeling you’ll crush me if it ever happened.’  

Ganon became angry from the disdain that seemed to come from the man, but didn’t want to break into another fit just by talking and so kept his mouth shut. Still, he let his eyes do the talking, and the nurse had seemed to get the message.

In the next two days of his hospitalization, the nurse didn’t come again, probably having been assigned to a different patient. When his release was finalized, Ganon headed towards the gift shop which also served as a café, his eyes unconsciously looking around for the blonde nurse. He was startled when the familiar voice came from behind him.

‘Congratulations on your release.’ Said the smiling nurse before leaving a travel mug filled with coffee on Ganon’s table.

Perplexed, Ganon inspected the travel mug to see something written on the side, along with an address that seemed to indicate a house in Hyrule castle town.

_Fight me? -Link._

Ganon let a smile form on his face. Maybe hospitalization wasn’t that bad after all.


End file.
